


Sing Me a Song

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: In retrospect they were over-prepared





	

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Mercedes whispered, watching as Kurt raised his ax.

“I’m sure,” he insisted just before the downward swing that ended with a satisfying crash of metal against wood. In all it took three strikes to turn the four-legged piano bench into an assortment of jagged wooden spikes. Between them Adam and Kurt gathered their weapons and motioned for Mercedes to follow.

“I was wondering when you’d get here Mr. Hummel.” The usually stoic expression had changed to one of eager anticipation. “I didn’t expect you Mercedes. I thought you didn’t believe in vampires.”

“I didn’t,” Mercedes responded, clutching the gold cross on her necklace as if her life depended on it. There was a vial of holy water in her left hand but she wasn’t convinced either item would be of use against someone so powerful.

“All those years,” she said, still trying to come to terms with what Kurt told her. “All that time in glee club just so you could what - steal our musical energies?”

“Where else would a musical vampire find such willing victims?” Brad asked, his lips curling into a wicked smile that exposed the tips of his fangs. “Did you really believe I enjoyed sitting here year after year, playing whatever song popped into your empty heads without so much as a thank you or a few pages of sheet music?” He advanced, moving silently across the wooden floor without casting a shadow under the harsh stage lights. “I could have drained the lot of you, left you mute for the rest of your lives and still not a word of thanks.”

“You’re right,” Kurt said, surprisingly calm in the face of this powerful being. Of all the supernatural creatures, vampires were the ones he feared the most, but also the ones he most sympathized with. To be deathless was its own form of punishment. Still, things had gotten out of hand, what with the mysterious death of William Schuester. Brad couldn’t be allowed to continue his reign of musical-powered terror.

“It doesn’t have to be this way,” Adam stepped closer to Kurt, holding one of the piano stool stakes up, ready to strike if needed. “If you leave we won’t pursue you. You could take less energy from more places and no one would have to suffer.”

“There’s plenty of talented singers in the world,” Mercedes insisted. “People who are desperate for a chance to sing just like we were all those years ago. Think how much energy they’d have.”

“It’s true,” Kurt urged. “I made a list of places you could go. The pay won’t be great, but it’s probably better than here.” Kurt stepped forward with the list in his outstretched hand while Mercedes and Adam moved up beside him, watching for the slightest indication of trouble. When it happened, it was much too fast for them to stop it.

“I’ll go,” Brad rasped, holding Kurt tightly, but only if you sing for me first. I’ll need energy to sustain me until I reach my new home.“ When they didn’t agree immediately, he tightened his grip enough to make Kurt gasp.

"Sing,” he growled, “Sing!”

“AaaaaahhhhaaaahhhhhAAAHHHHH,” Kurt sang, channeling his best Little Mermaid imitation.

“Not what I had in mind,” Brad said with an impressive eyeroll. “In fact, this time I’m going to pick the song and you’re going to have to perform without any preparation.”

“Fine, fine,” Adam agreed, putting the stake into his backpack and holding up his empty hands. “Just let Kurt go.”

“Give it your best, kids. You don’t want to disappoint me now,” Brad gave Kurt a little push and went to the piano. He had to stand because they’d chopped up his bench. With a flourish he brought his hands down on the keyboard playing the opening chords of Bif Naked’s “Vampire.”

“Really?” Kurt mouthed to Adam before clearing his throat and starting to sing. Adam joined in eagerly - he liked this song, but Mercedes didn’t start singing until the chorus.

“Once more with feeling,” Brad called as he started the song again.

“Baby get ready - I’m coming for you,” Adam and Kurt sang together, getting into the song.

“I’m a vampire!” Mercedes joined in, the three of them forming a half-circle in front of Brad, bouncing and singing along joyfully until the very last note faded.

“Passable,” Brad sniffed, taking his hands away from the keys. He gave the piano a pat, a fond smile on his face.

“I’ll miss the old girl,” he told them, giving a single nod before he walked away, humming softly as he went.

“Now what?” Mercedes asked when the door had closed behind Brad, leaving the three of them alone.

“Cheesecake?” Kurt suggested with a shrug.

“Chocolate cherry cheesecake,” Adam replied, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist and taking Mercedes’ hand. When she gave him a questioning look he said, “Seems appropriate.”

“Works for me,” Mercedes agreed with a laugh as Kurt set their pace to the exit, their footsteps leaving a rhythmic echo in their wake.

 

::end::


End file.
